This invention relates to communication devices, and more particularly to systems for preventing the non-emergency operation of wireless communication devices, such as in a moving vehicle.
Along with the now-ubiquitous use of wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, has come an increase in automobile accidents allegedly caused in part by distracted drivers operating their automobiles while simultaneously using cellular phones. In fact, some studies have suggested that operation of an automobile while talking on a cellular phone can be as dangerous or more dangerous than operating an automobile while under the influence of alcohol.
To help prevent further accidents, some communities have banned the use of cellular phones while driving, requiring the automobile operator to pull the car over to the side of the road prior to operating the cell phone. The observance of traffic laws is notoriously poor, however, and it can be expected that not every citizen will obey such new ordinances. Thus, there is a need to provide a more reliable means for prevention of the operation of the car and cell-phone simultaneously.
Additionally, the increased use of wireless communication devices has so invaded everyday life, that many users seem to be unable to go anywhere without talking on their phone, much to the annoyance of those around them. In theaters, restaurants, or courtrooms, for example, the use of such devices can be annoying and may consequently be banned by the management of such establishments. Again, given human nature, reliance only on people obeying rules is often insufficient to prevent all use of the offending devices. Thus, the ability to selectively prevent the use of wireless communication devices within certain confines or under certain conditions is desirable.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a system for, under a predetermined set of conditions, selectively disabling use of at least one feature of a stand-alone electronic device having a plurality of features. The system comprises the electronic device having the plurality of features, means for establishing a state of the set of conditions as being satisfied or unsatisfied, means for communicating the state to the electronic device, and means for disabling the selected features if the state is satisfied. The device may comprise a wireless communications device, such as a cellular telephone, or any electronic device, such as a computer. The predetermined set of conditions may comprise conditions indicating movement of a vehicle, location within a predetermined area, activation of a switch, or a combination thereof. The predetermined set of conditions may further comprise conditions indicating nonemergency use of the device.
Where the predetermined set of conditions comprises conditions indicating location within a predetermined area, the system may further comprise means for determining if a user is within a warning area adjacent the predetermined area, and means for warning a user that he or she is within the warning area.
The means for disabling the electronic device may reside within the electronic device, or if the electronic device comprises a wireless communications device usable through a service provider, the means for disabling the wireless communications device may additionally or instead reside at least in part with the service provider.
The system may specifically comprise a system for selectively at least partially disabling non-emergency use of a wireless telephone in a moving vehicle. Such system comprises means for establishing that the use is emergency or non-emergency use; means for establishing the state of the vehicle as acceptable or unacceptable for non-emergency use of the telephone; means for communicating the state to the wireless telephone, to a service provider for the wireless telephone, or both; and means for disabling non-emergency use of the telephone when the state of the vehicle is unacceptable.
The invention may further comprise a stand-alone electronic device having a plurality of features and adapted to have at least one feature selectively disabled under a predetermined set of conditions. Such a device comprises means for receiving a communication indicating that the set of conditions has been satisfied and means for disabling the selected feature in response to the communication indicating that the set of conditions has been satisfied. The invention may also comprise a wireless telephone adapted to be at least partially disabled for non-emergency use when in a vehicle, the telephone comprising means for establishing that the use is non-emergency use; means for receiving a communication indicating that the telephone should be at least partially disabled if the use is non-emergency use; and means for at least partially disabling non-emergency use of the telephone in response to the communication.
The invention also comprises a controller for use with a system for, under a predetermined set of conditions, providing a communication to cause at least one feature to be disabled of a stand-alone electronic device, wireless telephone, or combination thereof having a plurality of features. The controller comprises means for determining if the set of conditions has been satisfied and means for sending the communication to the electronic device, wireless telephone, or a service provider for the wireless telephone if the set of conditions are satisfied.
The invention also comprises computer program products for use with the stand-alone electronic device, wireless telephone, controller, or service provider for the wireless telephone. Such products comprise at least one program storage device readable by a machine, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform selected method steps. For selectively disabling use of at least one selected feature of a stand-alone electronic device under a predetermined set of conditions, the method steps comprise receiving a communication indicating that the set of conditions has been satisfied and disabling the feature in response to the communication. For at least partially disabling non-emergency use of a wireless telephone when in a vehicle, the method steps comprise determining whether an attempted use is emergency or non-emergency use, receiving an input indicating that non-emergency use should be disabled, and disabling non-emergency use of the telephone in response to the input. Such a program product may reside at least in part within the telephone, at least in part within a service provider for the telephone, or a combination thereof. To provide a communication to cause at least one feature to be disabled of a stand-alone electronic device, wireless telephone, or combination thereof under a predetermined set of conditions, the method steps for a controller comprise establishing a state of the set of conditions as being satisfied or unsatisfied and sending the communication to the electronic device, wireless telephone, or a service provider for the wireless telephone.